Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel spool braking device, specifically to a dual-bearing reel spool braking device that applies a braking force to a spool that is rotatably mounted on a reel body.
Background Information
In a dual-bearing reel that is used for casting, in order to prevent backlash, a braking force is generally applied to the spool. Conventional braking devices of this type are spool braking devices that apply a braking force to the spool using centrifugal force that is generated by the rotation of the spool, the braking force being adjustable from outside of the reel body. However, backlash is generated when the rotational speed of the spool is faster than the line delivering speed during casting.
In a conventional spool braking device, the spool braking device that applies the braking force to the spool by swinging a brake shoe and that has the brake shoe come into contact with the brake drum has been disclosed (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-000086). In this spool braking device, a pair of brackets that face each other is fixed to the spool shaft. A pin is fixed to one bracket, and a mounting hole of the brake shoe is inserted in the pin. By mounting the other bracket to the end part of the pin, the brake shoe is swingable around the pin between the pair of brackets.